Prince Caspian My Way
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Prince Caspian has a younger sister named Annabella and it's up to her and the Pevensies to put her brother on the throne CaspianxSusan EdmundxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Narnia_

A warm spring breeze awoke Princess Annabella of Narnia. She smiled spring had arrived in Narnia some months ago but the bitter cold of winter had hung around much longer than normal. Annabella's eyes fluttered open as her brother and their professor rushed into her room

"Anna come on!" Caspian hissed pulling her from the bed

"What's going on?" The bewildered princess asked

"Your Aunt has given birth... to a son." Annabella's eyes widened in terror.

"He's going to kill us." Annabella gasped

"Not if we get out of here" Caspian said pulling her through her wardrobe that doubled as a secret passage way to the stables Destrier was waiting for them already saddled Caspian threw some armor at her

"I won't have you getting hurt," he said before grabbing a sword and checking the blade. Annabella put on the armor and grabbed a quill of arrows and a bow before her brother pulled her astride Destrier.

"It has taken me many years to find this. Do not use it except at your greatest need." Dr. Cornelius said handing her a wrapped bundle

"Will we ever see you again?" Annabella asked

"I dearly hope so, my princess there is so much more I meant to tell both of you. Everything you know is about to change." He said

"Close the drawbridge!" Annabella heard a guard shout

"Now, go." Dr. Cornelius said before Caspian kicked up Destrier and galloping away

"Halt! Halt!" A guard yelled at Caspian and Annabella rode past Caspian cut him down with his sword

"A son! A son! Lady Prunaprismia has this night given Lord Miraz a son!" A crier yelled as fireworks went off behind them _hardly a night for celebration._ Annabella thought as they rode on, guards followed them but stopped when they reached the woods

"The woods? Caspian what's going on? Just then a branch hit her in the head sending the two siblings tumbling from Destrier's back they were dragged a ways before they were set free

"Annabella are you ok?" Caspian asked

"Yes" they heard a door open and two small creatures came out of a tree

"They've seen us." One-said guards were fast approaching

"Take care of them." The second one said going after the guards the first moved towards us Caspian grabbed the bundle it was an ivory horn.

"No!" The creature yelled as Caspian blew the horn then everything went black.

* * *

_Earth_

"Edmund!" Lucy cried as he pushed through the crowd tackling a boy who was going after his brother

"Go on! Kick him in the face!" some of the boys yelled there was a scuffle but some soldiers arrived to break it up

"Stop it. Break it up. That's enough. Come on. That's it. Get up." They said dragging the boys apart

"Act your age!" One snapped

* * *

"You're welcome." Edmund muttered plopping down on a bench with Peter, Susan, and Lucy a few minutes later.

"I had it sorted." Peter said getting up from the bench

"What was it this time?" Susan asked

"He _bumped_ me." Peter replied

"So you hit him?" Lucy cried in horror

"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." Peter said

"Really? Is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked

"I shouldn't have to." Peter resorted

"I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"We are kids." Edmund pointed out

"Well, I wasn't always." Peter sighed

"It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" Peter asked

"I think it's time to accept that we live here its no use pretending any different." Susan said before looking away

"Oh, no." Susan mumbled

"Pretend you're talking to me." Susan said quickly

"We are talking to you." Edmund said

"Ow!" Lucy cried jumping up from the bench

"Quiet, Lu."

"Something _pinched_ me!" Lucy cried

"Stop pulling!" Peter yelled at Edmund

"I'm not touching you." Edmund defended himself

"Look, would all of you just... What is that?" Susan cried as a train raced by

"It feels like magic!" Lucy exclaimed

"Everyone hold hands." Susan ordered Peter reached for Edmund's hand

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund cried

"Just..." Peter grabbed Edmund's hand as the train station vanished and turned into a tunnel.

_**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW STORY YEAH! Please reveiw!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The children looked at each other smiling before taking off down the coast removing pieces of their uniforms as they went and shouting things like

"Shame you're not as quick as me, Ed!"

"Last one in's a rotten egg."

"Watch out!"

"Here it comes!"

"Wait a minute!"

"Come on, Susan. Hurry up!"

"Come on, it's lovely."

"Edmund!" As they splashed each other

"Ed? Ed!" Peter cried when he noticed Edmund staring at something

"What is it?" The elder Pevensie asked

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked

"Well, where do you think?" Peter replied

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." They all looked and saw what he'd been talking about above them as if drawn to it the siblings trekked to the ruins to explore.

"Wonder who lived here." Lucy said after a time

"I think we did." Susan said examining a gold chess piece she'd found.

"Hey, that's mine." Edmund said when he saw the piece

"From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund replied.

"Can't be." Lucy whispered before rushing to what was left of a room the others followed

"Don't you see?" Lucy asked

"What?" Peter asked

"Imagine walls... and columns, there... and a glass roof." Lucy said

"Cair Paravel." Peter murmured in disbelief after awhile more of exploring the remains of Cair Paravel Edmund noticed something.

"Catapults."

"What?" Peter asked confused

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund explained soon they came across where the Ancient Treasure House was hidden after tearing away ivy and opening the old door that fell off it's hinges Peter tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick to make a makeshift torch

"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" He asked Edmund.

"No, but... would this help?" Edmund asked removing his electric torch he'd gotten for his birthday from his satchel

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter cried before they headed down the steps into the chamber

"I can't believe it. It's all still here." Peter said when they saw the room still filled with treasures, and with that the siblings went for their trunks

"I was so tall." Lucy commented holding an old dress of her up to herself

"Well, you were older then." Susan said

"As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger." Edmund said smiling. Susan searched through her stuff and began to frown

"What is it?" Peter asked

"My horn. I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back." Susan said Peter turned to his trunk grabbing his old sword he drew it from its sheath

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death." Peter said

"When he shakes his mane... we shall have spring again." Lucy finished there was a pause

"Everyone we knew... Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers...

They're all gone." Lucy said sadly

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter agreed

The siblings wandered and soon saw a dwarf in trouble Susan fired an arrow

"Drop him!" She cried the dwarf gave a muffled response before the soldiers dropped him Susan fired another arrow it hit on soldier and the other jumped overboard Edmund and Peter splashed into the water Edmund getting the boat and Peter saving the dwarf.

"Drop him"! The dwarf yelled at Susan after he was on shore and Lucy had freed him.

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple "thank you" would suffice." Susan said

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help."

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter said

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy asked

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." The dwarf replied

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund said surprised

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf asked

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said as Susan handed Peter his sword

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." The dwarf groaned

"You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" He asked

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter said holding out his hand to shake

"You probably could've left off the last bit." Susan muttered

"Probably." The dwarf agreed

"You might be surprised." Peter said unsheathing his sword

"You don't want to do that, boy."

"Not me. Him." Peter said looking at Edmund who drew his own sword as Peter offered his to the dwarf who took it and swung it at Edmund hitting him in the head

"Edmund!" Lucy cried

"You all right?" The dwarf asked sarcastically with in a few minutes Edmund had defeated the dwarf who cried

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked

* * *

"This bread is so stale." Annabella heard someone say as she came too about the same time Caspian did

"I'll just get them some soup. They should be coming around soon." Said a second voice

"I don't think I hit them hard enough." The first voice replied

"Nikabrik, they're just children.

"They're Telmarines, not some lost puppy. You said you were gonna get rid of them."

"No. I said I'd take care of them." The second voice said

"We can't kill them now. I just bandaged his head. It would be like murdering a guest."

"How do you think their friends are treating their guest?" Nikabrik said

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It's not the children's fault." Caspian and Annabella had crept out of bed Caspian grabbed the poker from a nearby fire and swung it at the two creatures

"Stop! Stop!" The Badger like creature cried

"Hold it. No, no!"

"I told you we should have killed them when we had the chance." A short creature cried

"You know why we can't."

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." Caspian said

"We can't let them go. They've seen us." The short creature said

"That's enough, Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" The Badger said

"And you. Look what you made me do." He said to Caspian

"I spent half the morning on that soup."

"What are you?" Annabella asked

"You know, it's funny that you would ask that. You think people would know a badger when they saw one." The Badger said

"No. No, I mean... you're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct." Annabella said

"Sorry to disappoint you." The short creature (who Annabella thought was a dwarf) muttered

"Here you go. Still hot." The Badger handed them two new bowls of soup

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine refugees?" The dwarf-like creature asked

"We're not refugees." Caspian said

"I am Prince Caspian. The tenth."

"And I'm Princess Annabella. The first"

"What are you doing here?" One of the creatures asked

"Running away." Caspian replied

"My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose we've have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." Caspian sighed

"Well, that changes things." The badger said

"Yeah, means we don't have to kill you ourselves." The dwarf agreed

"You're right." Annabella said as her and Caspian and hurried to put on their armor

"Where are you going?" The badger asked

"Our uncle won't stop until we are dead." Annabella said

"But you can't leave. You're meant to save us." The Badger said they turned to them

"Don't you know what this is?" The Badger asked picking up the ivory horn.

_**YAY next chapters up! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"They're so still." Lucy said as they rowed down the river

"They're trees. What'd you expect?"

"They used to dance."

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods." Trumpkin said

"And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." The dwarf said

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Susan said

"Makes no difference now, does it?"

"Get us to the Narnians... and it will." Peter said the small party landed on a small sand bar to rest a bear was rooting around nearby.

"Hello, there." The bear reared up

"It's all right. We're friends." Lucy said

"Don't move, Your Majesty." Trumpkin said as the bear charged

"Stay away from her!" Susan cried as Lucy scrambled backwards and readying her bow

"Shoot, Susan! Shoot!" Peter yelled the bear fell dead before Susan shot her bow

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Lucy asked

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin said

"Thanks." Susan said

"He was wild." Peter said

"I don't think he could talk at all."

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin said

"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

* * *

"I can hear you." Trufflhunter said

"I just think we should wait for the kings and queens." Caspian said

"Fine! Go then! See if the others will be as understanding!" Nikabrik said

Or maybe we'll come with you." Annabella said stubbornly

"I want to see you explain things to the Minotaurs." Nikabrik snorted

"Minotaurs? They're real?" Annabella asked

"And very bad-tempered." Trufflhunter said

"Yeah, not to mention big."

_"Huge."_

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" Caspian asked

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do." Trufflhunter said

"What about Aslan?" Annabella asked

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked

"Stories." Annabella replied

"Wait a minute. Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Trufflhunter asked

"No, our professor, he... Listen, I'm sorry. These are not the kind of questions you should be asking." Caspian said Trufflhunter stopped and sniffed the air

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked

"Human."

"Them?"

"No. Them." Telmarine soldiers were behind them

"There they are!" One shouted

"Run!" Trufflhunter yelled

"Now!" They ran until Trufflhunter got shot

"Oh, no." Nikabrik said turning back

"Wait. I'll go." Caspian said running back

"Caspian!" Annabella cried after him as Nikabrik dragged her away from the scene

"Take it. Go! It's more important than I am." Trufflhunter said handing Caspian the horn Caspian picked up the injured Badger and raced over to Nikabrik and Annabella

"Get him out of here." He said as Annabella supported the injured creature before he ran back blade drawn.

"Where are you?" A soldier yelled to the ground before a mysterious force over took him before rushing towards Caspian.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine." A mouse said knocking Caspian to the ground and drawing his blade

"You are a mouse." Caspian said

"I was hoping for something a little more original." The mouse sighed

"Pick up your sword." The mouse ordered

"No, thanks."

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man." The mouse demanded

"Which is why I might live longer, if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." Caspian said

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!" The mouse snapped

"Reepicheep!" Trufflhunter cried

"Stay your blade!"

"Trufflhunter? I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption." Reepicheep said

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik said Annabella shot him a dirty look

"He's the one who blew the horn." Trufflhunter cried

"What?" Reepicheep cried in shock

"Then let him bring it forward. This is the reason we have gathered." A centaur said appearing suddenly.

* * *

"I don't remember this way." Susan said as they walked

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." Peter said

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy smirked

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place." Susan said

"D.L. F?" Edmund said in confusion

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy said smiling

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin said sarcastically just then they came to a dead end.

"I'm not lost." Peter insisted stubbornly

"No." Trumpkin admitted

"You're just going the wrong way."

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush." Peter argued

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin countered

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken." Peter spat they walked a ways they came to a sheer ledge with the river hundreds of feet below

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper..." Susan began

"Oh, shut up." Peter cut her off

"Is there a way down?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, falling." Trumpkin replied

"Well, we weren't lost." Peter said

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan said as her and the others started to follow him away

"Aslan?" Lucy said suddenly making the others freeze

"It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" Lucy said pointing the others looked but saw nothing.

"Don't you see? He's right... there." Lucy said turning back to see nothing

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked

"I'm not crazy." Lucy said

"He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood, just like that bear." Peter said

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy argued

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund pointed out

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy said

"I'm sorry, Lu." Peter said walking away the others followed except Edmund who hung back a moment before shrugging and following the others with Lucy at his side.

_**BOO! They didn't believe Lucy AGAIN! You'd think they'd learn by now :-( Please Reveiw!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kill them!"

"Telmarines!"

"Liars!"

"Murderers!"

"All this horn proves is they've stolen yet another thing from us!" The creatures that a week ago Annabella only dreamed about yelled at her and Caspian from around the clearing

"We didn't steal anything." Caspian said

"Didn't steal anything?"

"Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?"

"Our homes!"

"Our land!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

"You stole Narnia!"

"You would hold us accountable for all the crimes of our people?" Annabella cried in disbelief

"Accountable..."

"And punishable." A dwarf spat

"That is rich coming from you, dwarf." Trufflehunter said

"Have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" He asked

"And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians." The dwarf spat

"Then it's lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back." Trufflhunter replied.

"Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" Trufflehunter asked there was a brief up roar at the mention of the great lion

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king and a Daughter of Eve was queen." Trufflehunter said

"They're Telmarines! Why would we want them as our king and queen?"

"Because I can help you... we can help you" Caspian corrected himself

"It's a trick!"

"At least hear him out!"

"Beyond these woods, I'm a prince." Caspian said

"And I am a princess" Annabella added

"The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us." Caspian said

"It is true. The time is ripe." A centaur said

"I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam and a Daughter of Eve has come forth... to offer us back our freedom." He said

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace?" A squirrel asked

"Do you? I mean, really?"

"Two days ago, we didn't believe in the existence of talking animals... or dwarves... or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined.

"Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together." Caspian said

"And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I... offer you our swords." The centaur said

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly."

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire." Reepicheep said

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." Caspian said

"I'm sure they will be here soon."

* * *

"These ones! And these ones!"

"Timber!"

"Get back!"

"Watch your back!"

"Look out!"

"Steady, steady!"

"Timber!" Soldiers shouted as the Pevensies and their friend hid behind a pile of logs

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Peter said as they turned back they arrived back at the river

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups.I don't think I saw him, I did see him." Lucy said

"I am a grown-up." Trumpkin pointed out Lucy ignored him

"It was right over..." the ground fell out from underneath her

"Lucy!" The others ran to the edge

"Here." Lucy said from the ledge she landed on below. The small group climbed down and was soon settled down for the night.

"Lucy, are you awake?" Susan whispered Lucy rolled over to face her sister

"Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" Susan asked

"You believe me?" Lucy asked surprised

"Well, we got across the gorge." Susan said

"I don't know." Lucy admitted

"Maybe you didn't really want to."

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?" Susan asked

"I hoped so." Lucy said

"I finally just got used to the idea of being in England." Susan sighed

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" Lucy asked

"While it lasts." Susan replied before drifting off.

_"Lucy." Some one called Lucy got up and searched for the speaker as the trees danced around her_

_"Lucy."_

_"Aslan!" Lucy cried running to the great lion_

_"I've missed you so much!" She cried hugging him_

_"You've grown."_

_"Every year you grow... so shall I." Aslan said_

_"Where have you been? Why haven't you come to help us?" Lucy asked_

_"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." Aslan said_

* * *

Lucy's eyes snapped open

"Susan! Wake up!" Lucy hissed to her sister

"Certainly, Lu. Whatever you like." Susan murmured in her sleep Lucy got up and crept to the woods

"Wake up." Lucy pleaded to a silent tree before moving on there was some russling in the bushes.

"Aslan?" A hand clamped over her mouth she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Peter. As a Minotaur lumbered past Peter drew is sword and moved in for the attack but he was attacked himself there was a brief scuffle which rendured Peter swordless until Peter picked up a rock

"No, stop!" Lucy cried drawing the two men's attention

"Caspian!" Another girl around Edmund's age cried running up.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter enquirered

"Yes? And who are you?" Caspian asked

"Peter!" Susan yelled as her and the others arrived

"High King Peter." Caspian gasped

"I believe you called." Peter said just a little too cockily

"Well, yes, but... I thought you'd be older." Caspian said

"If you like, we could come back in a few years..." Peter replied

"No. No, that's all right. You're just..." Caspian said trying to find the words

"What my brother means is you're not exactly what we expected." Annabella said

"Neither are you." Edmund said eyeing Annabella

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." A Badger said

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." A mouse said bowing to Peter

"Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy murmured to Susan

"Who said that?" The mouse demanded

"Sorry." Lucy blushed

"Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe "courageous," "courteous," or "chivalrous" might more befit a knight of Narnia." The mouse said

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." The mouse replied.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter said

"Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back." Caspian said handing him the sword.

_**YAY THEY MET! Now it's time for the fun part!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Caspian stood staring at the drawing of the kings and queens of old

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?" Nikabrik asked

"Your kings and queens have failed us. Your army's half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough." He continued

"What do you want? Congratulations?" Caspian asked

"You want your uncle's blood. So do we." Nikabrik said

"You want his throne? We can get it for you." The dwarf said walking away Caspian reluctantly followed

"You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay

for near a hundred years." The dwarf said a low growling filled the room, Caspian drew his sword

"Who's there?" He asked

"I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years... and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice... and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me... your enemies!" A wolf-like creature cried

"What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us." A Hag replied

"And you can... guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian asked

"And more." The Hag promised in her sickening raspy voice. Caspian sheathed his sword

"Let the circle be drawn!" The hag cried the were wolf drew a circle with his dagger like claws the hag remove a wand that appeared to be made of ice and stuck it in the circle chanting unconceivable words a wall of Ice formed and a beautiful woman appeared in the ice.

"Wait." Caspian said

"This isn't what I wanted." The were-wolf snarled grabbing Caspian's hand and holding it out stretched.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me." The woman said

"Then I am yours, my king."

"No!" Caspian cried as the dagger slit his palm open and blood appeared. The woman's hand reached out from the ice and taken by her beauty (like any male his age.) Caspian reached for it with an injured hand.

"Stop!" Peter yelled Caspian ignored him as the creatures attacked Caspian's potential rescuers. The were- wolf attacked Edmund. Who sliced it with his sword making it cry out in pain, the hag went after Peter he finished with her quickly and Nikabrik attack poor Trumpkin who was attacked by Lucy who cried out in pain when he twisted her arm and pushed her aside, meanwhile Annabella knocked an arrow and shot the were- wolf dead Edmund stared at her in shock

"You'll owe me now go!" She ordered before knocking another arrow and shooting Nikabrik dead as well

"Filthy traitor!" she screamed as he fell.

"Come on! Come." The witch coaxed Caspian who stumbled nearer (like an idiot) Peter with sword drawn shoved Caspian out of the way

"Get away from him!" He yelled at the witch

"Peter, dear." The witch cooed

"I've missed you. Come. Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone." She said suddenly the ice cracked and the witch threw back her head in a scream as it shattered to reveal Edmund standing behind it sword raised they all stared at him.

"I know. You had it sorted." He said before walking away. Caspian turned and saw Anna glaring at him.

"Anna-"

"No. Just don't Caspian, don't even try!" Annabella yelled before storming out barely hiding her tears.

_**Ok fifth chapter WOW! is it just me or is 1) Caspian a complete idiot in this scene as pointed out and 2) Edmund freaking hot in this scence**_

_**P.S. yes I know Trumpkin saves Lucy from Nikabrik and Edmund slays the were-wolf thingy by himself but I wasn't about to let Annabella stand around and do nothing in the middle of a fight! **_

_**Please R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Later Edmund found Annabella sobbing"Are you alright?" He asked sitting next to her"Yes… no." Annabella sighed"Do you want to talk about it?" Edmund asked"No… yes." Annabella wiped her eyes"I used to look up to Caspian, in my eyes he could do no wrong and now… why would he do this?""Jadis is powerful… I should know…""You didn't intentionally betray your family" Annabella said softly"Neither did Caspian, did you ever consider he might have been under her spell?""No…" Annabella admitted"Caspian was one thousand percent wrong though." Edmund said there was a beat of silence between the two"Why'd you save me?" Edmund asked"You seriously think I'd stand around gawking in the middle of a fight?" Annabella snorted"No, I mean… first the guard… then the were- wolf… why?" Annabella blushed"Because- Because I care for you Edmund, I care for you a lot…""I care for you too," Edmund admitted"I just never said anything because I was afraid you didn't love me back but… I think you are the most beautiful girl in all the worlds." Edmund blushed Annabella smiled softly and stared down at her hands before Edmund lifted her face and kissed her.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different part of Aslan's How Caspian was talking to the professor."Why did you never tell us about our father?" He asked as the old man sat next to him. "My mother was a Black Dwarf from the Northern Mountains." He said "I risked my life all these years so that one day... you might be a better king than those before you." The professor said "Then I have failed you." Caspian said"Everything I told you, everything I didn't, it was only because I believe in you." His professor said "You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history. You and Annabella." Caspian studied his professor as he continued.

"The Telmarines who saved Narnia." His professor said Caspian stared out over the empty battlefield wondering to himself _could he really save Narnia?_

**_I love it when I write Annabella & Edmund scenes! please reveiw_**


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile Peter sat at the stone table staring at the carving of Aslan Lucy sat beside him.

"You're lucky, you know." He said

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked

"To have seen him." Peter clarified

"I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof."

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him." Lucy said just then Edmund and Annabella came in

"Pete. You'd better come quickly." Edmund said before leading them to the lookout over the battlefield Telmarines waited for them.

* * *

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin demanded at the council meeting.

"Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance." Peter said

"And she won't be alone." Susan said

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I." Trufflhunter said

"For Aslan." Annabella said

"For Aslan!" Everyone agreed

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said

"No. We need you here. We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter said

"If I may..." Caspian offered

"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer... but as king, he is subject to the traditions... and expectations of his people." Annabella's eyes widened

"Caspian you genius!" She cried a smile lit her brother's face for her comment showed all was forgiven.

"Perhaps they intend to surrender." Edmund said

"No. They are much too noble for that." Annabella said they all looked to Peter

"I need parchment and a quill" he said

"I have a proposal in mind."

* * *

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, Do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to Single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender." Edmund finished reading the scroll on which Peter had written the challenge

"Tell me, Prince Edmund..." Miraz began

"King." Edmund corrected

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked

"It's King Edmund, actually. Just "King," though. Peter's the high king." Edmund clarified Miraz gave him a blank stare.

"I know, it's confusing." Edmund condoned

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Edmund asked

"I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again." Miraz muttered Edmund ignored the openly veiled threat

"Well, then you should have little to fear." He said

"This is not a question of bravery." Miraz laughed

"So you're _bravely_ refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund said cockily

"I didn't say I refused." Miraz snarled

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty. Whatever your decision." A lord said

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be..." Another lord started but Miraz cut him off

"I'm not avoiding anything!" the angry king snapped

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." The lord corrected himself

"His Majesty would never refuse." A general replied

"He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king." Miraz turned to Edmund

"You." He spat

"You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

_**I just HAD to do this scene it's my second favorite my top five favorite Edmund scenes are...**_

_**1) The sword fight with Trumpkin**_

_**2) Ed's speech to Miraz**_

_**3) Any Edmund clips during the storm on Miraz's castle**_

_**4) That part in the movie were he slays Jadis and then says "I know, you had it sorted."**_

_**5) The clips of Edmund in the train station at the begining of the movie**_

_**what are yours? Please comment your faves! **_


	8. Chapter 8

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands." Caspian said as Susan and Lucy sat astride the great beast

"Or hooves." Lucy joked Annabella smiled

"Good luck." Annabella said

"Thanks."

"Look. Maybe it is time you had this back." Caspian said handing Susan her horn

"Why don't you hold on to it. You might need to call me again." Susan said

"Be safe" Annabella said Lucy beamed at her

"You worry about Edmund" Lucy said Annabella's jaw dropped

"That's right I know _everything_." Lucy teased before Susan kicked up Destrier and rode off.

"You might need to call me again?" Lucy's voice traveled back to them

"Oh, shut up." Came Susan's response.

* * *

After awhile of riding Susan and Lucy ran into some trouble.

"Ride!"

"They've seen us!" Telmarine trouble.

"Take the reins." Susan told Lucy dismounting

"What are you doing?" Lucy cried

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But it looks as if you'll be going alone after all." Susan said before slapping Destrier on the rump sending him away and taking down ten Telmarines before Caspian showed up killing the last one.

"Are you sure you don't need that horn?" Caspian asked her

"Does His Highness need a respite?" Susan asked

"Five minutes?"

"Three!" Susan said

"Lucy?" Caspian asked

"She got through... with a little help." Susan said

"Thanks."

"Well, you were busy."

_**I know it's short and sucks but Peter fighting Miraz is next so forgiven? Please Reveiw!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"You better get up there. Just in case." Edmund said

"I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." Peter said Annabella came in and hugged Peter

"Be safe" She whispered as Peter hugged her back then she turned to Edmund before launching herself into his arms

"You too."

"I will" Edmund whispered before they left for the duel almost immediately after the fight began Peter got hurt. He stumbled back to Edmund and Annabella. Edmund tried too more his shoulder causing Peter to cry out in pain

"Sorry." Edmund said

"It's all right." Peter groaned

"Be careful." Annabella said

"Keep smiling." Edmund told him

"I think it's dislocated." Annabella told them after further examination.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter asked turning to Edmund

"You know you've always been there,and I never really..." Annabella slapped him upside the back of the head

"Shut up Peter you're not going to die!" she snapped as Edmund popped Peter's shoulder into place making him cry out again

"Save it for later." He told his brother Peter soon had Miraz at his mercy but didn't kill him

"Respite! Respite."

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Annabella yelled

"Show no mercy! Look out!"

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz hissed

"It's not mine to take." Peter replied beckoning Caspian over and handing him the sword

"Perhaps I was wrong." Miraz mused

"Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all."

"Not one like you." Caspian spat

"Keep your life. But I am giving the Narniansback their kingdom." Caspian said turning away suddenly Miraz fell a Narnian arrow in his side and a Lord was shouting

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!"

"Be ready!" Peter cried

"Peter!" Caspian said Peter quickly slayed the solider coming at them

"Go!" Peter snapped

"To arms, Telmar!" The Lord howled

"To arms!"

"Loose!"

"Cavalry! Attack!" The Lord cried

"Archers to the ready!" Annabella screamed Caspian rode down into the How

"Narnians!"

"Charge!" Caspian and the others rode through the How Meanwhile Peter was counting down

"One, two..."

"Three, four..." Caspian said somewhere below

"Five, six..." Peter chanted

"Take your aim!" Susan yelled

"Stay with them!" Trumpkin hollered

"Eight, nine..." Peter said

"Get ready!" He yelled

"Now!" Caspian yelled as a nice giant swung his club at a column breaking it pieces of the How started to fall in Telmarines following it

"Stop! Back! Back!" They yelled

"Hold it now! Hold it!"

"Now!" Annabella screamed as the archers shot their arrows

"Charge!" Peter yelled Caspian rode up out of the How

"Charge!" He yelled banishing his sword

A Telmarine climbing out of the pit came upon Reepicheep

"You're a mouse." He sputtered

"You people have no imagination." Reepicheep said lunging at the man

"Loose! Loose!" Peter looked at Susan

"Lucy?" Susan shook her head

"Back to the How!" Peter cried

"Cut off their escape!" The Telmarines howled

"Loose! Loose!"

"Brace yourselves!" Susan yelled just the entrance to the How caved in Susan fell but was caught by Trumpkin and lowered to a ledge Peter and Caspian charged back into battle both praying to Aslan for protection.

_**BEST. CHAPTER. EVER! Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile Lucy was being pursued by a Telmarine solider, suddenly a lion appeared making Destrier rear and throw Lucy before he pounced on the soldier knocking him from his horse.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried Running to the lion and throwing her arms around his neck

"I knew it was you the whole time, I knew it. But the others didn't believe me." Lucy cried

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" The great lion asked

"I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone." Lucy said

"Why wouldn't you show yourself? Why couldn't you come roaring in and save us like last time?" Lucy asked

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." Aslan said

"If I'd have come earlier, would everyone who died... could I have stopped that?" Lucy asked

"We can never know what would have happened, Lucy." Aslan said

"But what will happen is another matter entirely."

"You mean you'll help?" Lucy asked

"Of course. As will you." Aslan replied

"Oh, I wish I was braver." Lucy said

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness." Aslan said

"Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?" Aslan asked and gave a mighty roar.

_**Wow I'm on fire! Please Reveiw!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile on the battlefield the trees came alive grabbing Telmarines with their roots and throwing them

"Lucy." Peter said as he and Caspian watched this

"For Aslan!" Peter yelled as they charged into battle the Telmarines gave chase. But everyone froze when they saw Lucy standing alone dagger unsheathed on the bridge. Just then Aslan himself arrived

"Charge!" The lord that had started the whole thing wailed as he and his men charged the bridge Aslan gave a mighty roar. Suddenly the water started to churn

"What is happening?"

"The river!"

"Retreat!"

"Back! Back!"

"Come on."

"Assemble on that bank!" They cried as a great water God rose up and destroyed the bridge

"You will not be harmed!" Annabella said

"Surrender your weapons! Take off the armor!"

"Why should we listen to you _Princess?_" A soldier sneered at her Aslan gave a menacing growl frightening the man

"He's why" Annabella replied after everyone was stripped of their weapons and armor Aslan approached the children who bowed

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." He purred while Peter, Edmund, and Susan rose Caspian and Annabella remained kneeling

"All of you." The lion said the two Telmarine siblings looked up at the great noble lion

"I do not think we are ready." Caspian replied

"It's for that very reason I know you are." Aslan said Annabella and Caspian rose as a small band of mice came carrying a waterlogged Reepicheep with them Lucy rushed to his aid after a drop of cordial the mouse resurfaced.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you." He gasped as two mice helped him to his feet.

"Hail, Aslan!" He said when he saw the lion

"It is a great honor to be in..." He stumbled forward and found he had no tail.

"I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." Reepicheep said covering his stump of a tail

"Perhaps a drop more?" He asked Lucy

"I don't think it does that." Lucy said

"You could have a go." Reepicheep said Aslan chuckled

"It becomes you well, small one."

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." Reepicheep said

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Aslan said

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things." Reepicheep stammered

"May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." A mouse said as he and the other mice prepared to cut their tails

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." Aslan said as a new tail grew from Reepicheep's old

"Look! Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always." He said

"From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." Reepicheep crowed Aslan chuckled

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" He asked Lucy Trumpkin who was helping collect weapons stumbled over to the group Keeling before the great lion with his eyes closed. Aslan gave a mighty roar and then Trumpkin opened his eyes

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked Trumpkin opened his eyes and looked around in wonder before joining his friends.

_**I honestly wrote this too fast so it's like almost over :-( I swear if I do a sequel it's gonna be longer! Pleases reveiw!**_


	12. Chapter 12

At the coronation of King Caspian and Queen Annabella there was much joy after being crowned queen Annabella broke protocol (She was never one for it anyway) and ran over to Edmund kissing him full on the mouth for the whole court to see including Aslan and her brother (Who turned the brightest shade of red possible and glared at the kissing couple) Soon the new King and Queen of Narnia were riding through the small village below the castle the grew up in with Aslan and The Kings and Queens of old riding with them. That night fireworks filled the sky _now this is a night for celebration!_ Annabella thought as she watched them in Edmund's arms.

* * *

Later that week Caspian went to go find Susan, Annabella was off doing Aslan knows what with Edmund and he had not yet professed the love he (obviously) had for Susan. Just then he saw Susan and Peter talking to Aslan, Caspian turned away whatever it was he had to say could wait.

"Your Majesty?" Aslan said Peter and Susan looked at him the pain in Susan's face unmistakable something was wrong but Caspian didn't ask what he was sure he'd learn in time.

"We are ready. Everyone has assembled." He said

* * *

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man." Caspian said

"Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." Annabella finished

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." A man said

"We're not referring to Telmar." Aslan replied

"Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." Aslan said

"I will go." Everyone turned to see the old general of Miraz

"I will accept the offer." He said

"So will we." Said Miraz's wife holding her son and a elderly man who followed her.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said before breathing on them the tree behind them untwisted creating a doorway and the five stepped through and disappeared into thin air.

"Where did they go?" Someone yelled

"They killed them." Said another

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" A man yelled

"Sire. If my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay." Reepicheep offered Aslan turned to Peter and Susan

"We'll go." Peter said

"We will?" Edmund asked not missing the horror in Annabella's face

"Come on. Our time's up." Peter said before approaching Caspian and Annabella

"After all... we're not really needed here anymore." He said handing Caspian his sword

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian said

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan said"We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy cried in horror

"You two are. At least, I think he means you two." Peter said

"But why?" Lucy asked

"Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one." Aslan said

"But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own." Lucy looked crushed

"It's all right, Lu." Peter said leading her over to Caspian and Annabella

"It's not how I thought it would be... but it's all right. One day you'll see, too." Annabella threw her arms around Peter

"Watch out for them" She said

"Of coarse Anna" He said kissing her forehead in a sign of brotherly affection, Lucy was next both girls embraced holding back tears

"Take care of yourself you hear?"

"Of coarse Anna" Lucy whimpered Annabella quickly hugged Susan though they weren't best friends Annabella would miss her

"Come on." Peter said leading Lucy away she hugged Trumpkin as Susan approached Caspian

"I'm glad I came back." She said

"I wish we had more time together." Caspian said

"It would never have worked, anyway." Susan said sadly

"Why not?" Caspian asked

"I am 1,300 years older than you." Susan said the pain in Caspian's face was unmistakable. Susan turned away before turning back and kissing him much as Annabella had done at her coronation with Edmund

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand." Annabella heard Lucy whisper

"I'm older and don't think I want to understand." Edmund replied rising a soft laugh out of a teary eyed Annabella Edmund went to say his farewells

"Don't you _dare_ give me the speech your sister just gave my brother Edmund Pevensie!" She spat Edmund chuckled as tears rolled down Annabella's cheeks

"Hey, don't cry love this isn't goodbye." Edmund said wiping her tears away with his thumb

"I'm not strong enough Edmund please don't leave" Annabella pleaded though she knew it was no use.

"You are the strongest person I know." Edmund said kissing her full on the mouth desperation and passion and love filled the kiss before all to soon he pulled away

"I'll wait for you" Annabella sobbed

"I'll wait for you too" Edmund promised

"_I love you._" He whispered

"_I love you too._" Came Annabella's response and with that Edmund rejoined his family as they filled away into the tree Caspian hugged a now sobbing Annabella to his side

"You'll see him again." Caspian whispered as Edmund and the rest of the Pevensie's vanished into thin air.

* * *

_Earth_

The children arrived as their train did dressed in their school uniforms

"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" A nerdy boy asked who had boarded the train Peter and Edmund looked at each other in confusion before the children gathered their things and silently boarded the train

"You don't think there's any way we can get back?" Edmund asked as the others looked at him as if to ask why

"I've left my new torch in Narnia." Edmund said Susan, Lucy and Peter laughed as the train doors closed and as it pulled away and all four Pevensie's swore they heard a lion's roar as the train sped on. Edmund knew he'd left something more precious the that _stupid _torch in Narnia. He'd left behind a girl, a girl that was his one true love, a girl named _Annabella._

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S OVER Sequeal will be coming soon!_**


End file.
